Scent of a Woman
by Evil Yaoi Genius
Summary: AU. Born with a unique condition, aka the mix of Namikaze and Uzumaki blood, Naruto possesses the alluring blue eyes of the Namikaze, and the seductive scent of the Uzumaki, which only attracts men for some reason. YAOI- Pairings undecided.


**Scent of a Woman**

**Summary:** AU. Born with a unique condition, aka the mix of Namikaze and Uzumaki blood, Naruto possesses the alluring blue eyes of the Namikaze, and the seductive scent of the Uzumaki, which only attracts men for some reason. The only reason Naruto kept his virginity until now was because of his overprotective father Minato looming over his "Naru-chan"; anyone who tries to touch him will be wiped out of the earth. But will High School starting, some guys will do anything to woo this sweet-smelling Namikaze.

**Warnings: **AU, nonexistent bloodlines made-up, BL, possible OOC.

**Rating:** T+ but rated M for safety.

**Author's Note: **I dunno where I got this idea. I just thought of Naruto inheriting his pretty blue eyes from his father, and wanted him to get something from his mother as well…

So this fic was born. Enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Long, long time ago, way before computers and TV, magazines and even cell phones made way into our lives, there were two ancestors of two very special clans.

Now, there were other special clans, too, but we're focusing on these particular clans for their bloodline traits. One ancestor had the name _Namikaze_ and was known for his mesmerizing blue eyes that were far bluer then the seas, oceans, and put the cloudless autumn skies to shame. Anyone who looked into his eyes would be instantly captivated.

The other ancestor had the name _Uzumaki_ and was known for his utterly seductive scent, a scent that attracted women, or anyone in particular he wished to.

Now the two ancestors married off with some nice girls, had babies, blah blah blah, and passed their traits down generation from generation, their traits gradually fading. Although it might have been interesting to see what would have happened if the two from each of the bloodlines ever met, but the descendents from each of the bloodline never met one another for the fact that this is a very big world.

That is, until now.

With the inventions such as airplanes, buses, trains and fast transportation around the world, two individuals of each bloodline happened to meet in a busy airport terminal, each of them late for their plane.

It was karma.

* * *

"Excuse me; I'm late for my flight—" Said Minato Namikaze, pushing several people out of his way.

"Sorry! I kind of have to catch this plane!" Kushina Uzumaki yelled, bolting as a man behind her grumbled something about being knocked to the ground. Both she and Minato did not notice that they were sort of running directly onto each other's paths until—

CRASH!

Baggage flew into the air and fell to the ground, as well as two people who just ran into each other.

"Oww…" muttered Kushina while rubbing the back of her head.

"Ouch… I apologize. I did not notice that I was running into you." Said Minato.

"No, no… It was my fault—" Kushina raised her head the same time Minato did and met one another's eyes.

Both of them were speechless as they both stared at each other. They took in every little detail of each other. The blonde, wispy hair that framed his face and the soulful, smiling blue eyes. The red hair that was the color of fire and intense green eyes that sparkled. However, Kushina did not react to the allure of Minato's eyes—just only noted how beautiful they were. And Minato did not notice the delicate scent of Kushina either. He just thought she smelled good.

It was love. And karma. Just plain as that.

There was no lust, nothing to do with their bloodlines.

Now snapping back to reality, Minato was the first one to recover from being starstruck. "I'm Minato Namikaze," he introduced himself, holding out his hand.

"Kushina Uzumaki," she replied, shaking his hand in a firm grip. "I'm sorry for running into you, it's just that I have to catch this flight…" then it dawned on both of them.

"OH NO! The flight!" they both shouted at the same time. Then they looked at each other, not believing it.

"Flight 11 to Kyoto, Japan?" Minato slowly asked.

Kushina nodded. "I'm seat 2B…"

"… 2A…" said Minato.

The two just stared for a moment. Then:

"So why are you going to Kyoto?" he asked.

"Oh, um, I have relatives in Kyoto… and after I visit them I'm going to go live in Konoha…" said Kushina.

"I see… I have a teaching job in a school in Konoha. I was on my way to go to Kyoto first."

…

Like I said, it's karma.

* * *

The two married shortly afterwards. Everyone congratulated them and even Minato's parents' friends (for the lack of better description) showed up. And Tsunade and Jiraiya weren't the types to show up unless it was very important. They had lives, for God's sake! Such as drinking, gambling, hiding from the police and writing porn.

"Kushina Uzumaki, huh?" remarked Tsunade. "Well, I never expected this to happen."

"What to happen, Tsunade-san?"

"Minato, have I told you of your blood heritage?" she asked? "Or explained to you why the girls won't stop chasing you in middle and high school?" Minato shook his head. All his life he'd been popular with the females, but he just never knew why.

"And Uzumaki-san, have your parents ever told you about the Uzumaki bloodline?"

"No," replied Kushina. "Why does it matter?"

"Well," sighed Tsunade. "It's a long, boring story that dates back to your ancestors. But to make it short, Minato—" she pointed to him. "—has eyes that lures people, and Uzumaki-san's bloodline has a special scent that attracts people as well." Noticing the confused looks at her, she said, "What? No one ever told you this before?"

"No,"

"No,"

"Fine," Tsunade sighed again. "But the problem here is, I've never seen an Uzumaki marry a Namikaze. Your child may be born…" she paused. "… With _unique_ conditions."

"Unique conditions such as what?" Kushina asked, worried.

"I don't know," Tsunade shook her head. "But just telling you—w_atch out._ Be prepared for anything."

"Actually…" starled Minato.

"What is it?"

"Kushina is already one month pregnant." He said, and Jiraiya burst out laughing.

"You two couldn't just wait to _do it, _huh?"

And thus, our story begins.

* * *

**AN: **Please review. It feeds the plot bunnies that I run on.

I don't mind critiques as well.


End file.
